starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AndyRockstar1/My Thomas/Starlight Show
Overture: the trains are skating around the stage until they freeze when they hear a door knocking. After the lullaby, they leave the stage! Rolling Stock: rising from the stage, Greaseball and two of his gang members (Caboose, Coco) and both Traxes pleasure him. Then the rest of the gang (Espresso, Tunov, Hashamoto, Rhugold Rockies, Krupp, Purse, Wrench, Volta, Joule) join the number This Is Gonna Be The Day: Thomas (Rusty) enters shouting "Nobody Can Do It Like a Steam Train" which of course gets ruined by Greaseball and his Gang bully Thomas until Control tells Thomas to round up the Coaches: Rosie (Pearl), Dinah, Carrie and Duvay. I Got Me: Dinah tells Rosie that she can be her own thing He'll Whistle to Me: Rosie boasts about her "Dream Train" Freight: the Coaches get interrupted by the Freight Train who are not seen until Control requests to see them : Rocky 1, Rocky 2 and their sister Rocky 3: Box Cars who practice break dancing and also they are boxing fans, James (Flat Top): a brick engine who takes Control's request as a challenge, Percy (Dustin) a shy but light hearted Gravel engine and Caboose: a helpful caboose on the rails. Entry of the National Engines: Control announced that the National Engines have arrived. Espresso: a handsome young engine who resides in Italy, Coco: a beautiful, delighted young French TGV , Turnov: a boring villainous looking engine that hails from Moscow, Hashamoto: a crazy Bullet Train that is from Japan and Rhugold: a victorious ICE who is "always on time" AC/DC: lasers and smoke fill the stage revealing Krupp, Wrench, Purse, Volta and Joule Suddenly smoke rises from the stage revealing Electra. He sings about being dangerous. Pumping Iron: Greaseball is back to sing a song about how strong he is, stealing the Coaches and Female Components Coda Freight: Electra gets angry and gets his components back. Then the engines argue me who will take the title of Champion. Crazy: Thomas explains that Rosie will go with him Rosie you're honoured: Purse tells Rosie that Electra wants to race with her Make Up My Heart: Rosie must choose Heat 1; Greaseball is with Dinah, Hashamoto is with Volta, Turnov is with Caboose and Electra is with Rosie. Caboose crashes both Turnov and Hashamoto and Electra and Greaseball win That Was Unfair: Dinah is upset with Greaseball's actions causing a ticked off Greaseball to push Dinah to the floor There's Me : Caboose comforts a sad Dinah, telling her that he will be there for her even in the darkest times. Dinah that is Caboose with a hug and a peck on the cheek Harvey's Blues: Harvey (Poppa) sings the blues Heat 2: Coco is with Caboose, Espresso is with Duvay, Rhugold is with Carrie and Harvey is with Percy. All the engines except for Harvey get into a fight Laughing Stock: Harvey wins but gets hurt and weak. Greaseball and Electra mock him. Thomas at a he will take Harvey's place Starlight Express: Thomas asks the Starlight Express for help Category:Blog posts